Biolifeline.com Wiki:Community Portal
REFUSE TO PLAY TIC-TAC-TOE WITH YOUR HEALTH!! FACTS PAGE; Hello; Welcome to our community, Health, Wellness & Fitness Recovery www.hieegg.com has A+ rating at the B.B.B. as a non-member Please review this page before you go to the web site http://www.hieegg.com 100% natural, pure egg protein. Product of the new era, your core. Trust what’s simple. Your Health is the most important asset you have, (other than the ones you love) Times have taken a toll on most of us. The first thing ‘off the budget’ is a persons’ health, to expensive, agreed? People can spend 100$ if not 1000$ on their health, we all agree on that. BUT NOW YOU HAVE A CHOICE. Tic-tac-toe; A person concerned about maintaining a HIGH standard of health can play tic-tac-toe with the thousands of health products on the market which includes the money assoicated with it to buy it $$, OR,,, a person could try ‘ONE’ that possible could be the ‘ONE’ they’ve been looking for all their lives, at a fraction of the cost. If your happy with the cost and results of your Health product you don’t have to try our ‘ONE’ QUESTION; If you had confidence in your health, how much time would you save by not getting sick or how much money would you save by not having to see the doctor for other than regular scheduled check-ups? intro; Doctors’ ‘admit’ they don’t understand all of the human body functions. Who does? You will very soon This is ‘ONE’ product that can make these Medical claims. Dispose of a Myth, hyperimmune egg (hieegg) is the ONLY supplement known to partner DIRECTLY with your immune system to enable a homeostasis, internal stability, for all. Below is a list of submitted documented medical claims for the i26. The list in itself is amazing, what is even more amazing is what it does that doctors’ aren’t able to figure out? Therefore those aren’t documented here. Helps the body maintain: *Balance and support of the immune system *Cardiovascular function *Healthy circulatory system *Healthy levels of cholesterol *Digestive tract Health *Flexible and healthy joints *Helps increase energy levels *Helps enchance a sence of well being *The 26 in the i? You have natural immunization against 26 pathgens known harmful to human interest. Note: hieegg may be used concomitantly with prescription medications. Has no known side effects CONTRAINDICATION;; hieegg is contraindicated in individuals with a history of extreme hypersensitivity, or life-threatening allergy, to orally administered egg. AS A SPORTS NUTRITIONAL PRODUCT; Medical trials @ Harvard, U.S. Military, College of Charleston, Hospital-Special Surgery NYC., Studied for efficacy on 3 continents, N.S.F. certified *Enhanced endurance by 16% *Increased muscle strength by 3% *Anaerobic peak power by 9% *Decreased submaximal heart rate by 9% *Quicker recovery, heightened concentration *Feeling of well being ''(there's still more) '' We look forward to you trying our i26 and experiencing what thousands already do daily. Thinking of not purchasing the i26? That’s okay too, but have you ever found something you weren’t looking for? WE have a “KEEP” the product, ‘play it forward’ 90 days Money Back Promise. No harm No foul. Logically, How much would it cost if a person were to seek medical attention for any 1 of the above? (antibiotics kill good & bad bacteria) or how many products would you have to purchase based on ‘good advice’? Again, this product does not suggest you shouldn’t have regular check-ups. This is not a magic bullet. It’s an egg? Your invited to try the i26 at no risk. We have a sample pak for 9.99 (non-refundable) I like to suggest you order a can or more of the i26, and share among friends, Real feedback and they won’t be wanting your i26. Because once people try the i26 they want more. Truth is FACT, Good Health IS Priceless. SPECIAL note; i26 cleanses, detoxifies and enhances the immune system to nourish all internal body functions. Should you become fatigued? The i26 is cleansing. Some people take 2 or 3 servings a day to get Balanced . But some people start with a ½ serving. REALLY; This has been the Worlds’ #1 Health Food Supplement for over 15 years. Our legal disclaimer; i26 is defined under the Dietary Supplements Health and Education Act (DSHEA) as a dietary supplement and as such is not intended to diagnose, prevent, treat, or cure disease. An independent panel of experts has conferred self-affirmed GRAS (generally recognized as safe) status to hyperimmune egg. The FDA has issued a Food Master File Number for this ingredient. Statements as to function have not been evaluated by the Food and Drug Administration but the following structure function claims for i26 have been submitted to the Agency: ie; above To get a list of products/prices, go to www.hieegg.com AT bottom of page, ‘click order’ products will pop up. then via web order direct @ 800-557-8477, ask for Hope, Shane or Phillip; referral, Robert Simet, 502526 Note; I am not bias, there are good products out there. I order from Dr. Newton too, a non affiliate Talk before or after you order. Please Call. Robert Simet 402-253-4292 Fact Pages; hieegg@yahoo.com - rsimet@yahoo.com Personal e; rsimet1@yahoo.com Product site; http://www.hieegg.com Biz. site; http://www.biolifeline.com PS. This is NOT about the money as you can see for ALL it does. It’s about YOU!! AND you can return it with NO questions asked. Hope I've been of service to you, Robert Simet